Gundam Steel
by OceanLord
Summary: The 5 GW pilots find themselves transported to a world of High Fantasy. The pilots and their Gundam are affected in big ways
1. Gundam Steel Chapter 1

The mid-afternoon sun was high in the air as Heero forced his way through some berry bushes. He was in the middle of a small forest, the sounds of wildlife were everywhere around him, and the ground was slightly muddy from a recent rainfall. He used a small dagger to cut a path when bushes and vines got in his way. His green tank top was stained with berry juice and dirt, sweat and dirt were also on his face. Yet, it didn't bother him nor the fact that he didn't carry a compass, for his well developed sense of direction told him where he was.  
  
He soon came upon a small area of the forest that was cleared of all foliage and the ground was even and smooth. Inside the clearing, around a small campfire with some meat cooking on a spit, was Trowa, Quatra, Duo, and Wufei.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Quatra asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"No, there was nothing out there, except for this knife." Heero replied indicating the steel dagger in his hand.  
  
"Why don't we use the Gundams to find a nearby settlement?" Duo asked.  
  
"A waste of fuel," spoke Trowa, "Heero and I both don't recognize any of the star constellations. Meaning we don't know where we are."  
  
"Nataku's computers don't register the topography of this landscape and the weather patterns are odd." Wufei added in.  
  
"Then where the hell are we?" Duo said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Someplace where no one has ever been." Quatra spoke with wonder.  
  
Everyone looked at Quatra with blank stares. Quatra just smiled and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"That is a possibility." Trowa agreed with Quatra, a little anyway.  
  
"Oh, this is so uncool." Duo collapsed to the ground and looked up at the light blue sky.  
  
"Apart from that," Wufei interrupted Duo's gripping, "What will we do about those." He indicated two half destroyed Taurus Mobile Dolls.  
  
"We'll use what's left of the fuel and the rest for spare parts." Herro instructed.  
  
"I think the meats ready." Wufei said while poking at the cooking meat with a stick.  
  
"Have you ever had roast Dragon?" asked Duo as he got up off the ground.  
  
"I feel kinda sorry for it." Quatra said with regret.  
  
"It was also a waste of bullets." Heero looked at Trowa.  
  
"I would've used the beam saber," Trowa explained, "But it was too late to deploy it."  
  
"Yeah, repairing that melted armor will give Heavy Arms a weak point." Duo added while he cut himself a slab of meat.  
  
"But we can't afford weakness, not at this critical point." Wufei pointed out.  
  
"But if we just leave it as is, Heavy Arms will be unable to stand up straight." Trowa said while taking a bite of Dragon meat.  
  
"What else do we have?" Wufei asked as he forked his food.  
  
"We all have 1 pistol each with two clips, if we evenly divide them. This dagger…" Heero listed.  
  
"1 weeks worth of emergency rations and about a week worth of dragon meat. Oh and I have my scythe and Wufei has his sword" Duo added while chewing.  
  
"And apart from the clothes on our backs, we have our Gundams which all are down to 80% fuel." Quatra finished off.  
  
"Well have to make do." Heero said has he reached for his share of the food.  
  
"What's that!?" Duo asked as he pointed to a column of smoke in the distance.  
  
"Maybe a battle or something." Quatra guessed.  
  
"Let's find out." Wufei suggested as all 5 pilots quickly extinguished the campfire, and started sprinting towards the smoke.  
  
After about an hour of jogging they reached the top of a small hill. They then discovered a small primitive town being burned to the ground. Coming out of the town was a small squad of about 10 big monsters with green skin, dressed in loin clothes and iron armor, carrying large clubs and axes, and had huge teeth protruding out of their lower jaw.  
  
"What are those?" Quatra asked no one in particular.  
  
"Orcs." Duo said. Everyone looked at Duo, their gazes demanding an answer. "OK so I used to read a bunch of fantasy novels, so sue me." Duo roared.  
  
Then a large, inhuman, war cry was uttered by the orcs as they started in the direction of the Gundam pilots.  
  
"I think they heard you Duo." Heero couldn't have been more calm.  
  
"Shit!" Duo cursed as he pulled out his scythe and activated it. Wufei readied his sword, Trowa and Quatra loaded their guns, and Heero pulled out his dagger.  
  
"Hmmph," Wufei scowled, "they look weak to me."  
  
"Don't let your guard down." Heero commanded.  
  
"Hmm," Duo thought, "I wonder how Orc meat tastes. It looks like we'll have plenty after this." Duo, then, giving his own war cry, charged at the orcs, closely followed by the others 


	2. Gundam Steel Chapter 2

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Duo, Heero, and Wufei charged at the Orcs, Trowa and Quatra stayed atop the small hill. Trowa and Quatra only had guns, and therefor they were more useful at a distance. Both of them took one shot each, and two Orcs fell with bullet holes in their skulls. However the other 8 Orcs weren't concerned with their fallen comrades. Soon Heero, Wufei, and Duo were clashing weapons.  
  
Trowa and Quatra both took down one more Orc each, reducing the number to 6. But then they wouldn't be able to use their guns anymore without running the risk of hitting one of their friends.  
  
"The God of Death will have your souls!" Duo taunted the Orcs as he raised his thermal scythe and brought it down on the first Orc that he came to. The Orc was faster than it looked, but was not fast enough for Duo's scythe effortlessly disemboweled the creature. Blood poured out of the monster and it collapsed like a rag doll, only to be trampled by it's comrades as they tried to get at the American pilot. Heero threw his dagger at the next Orc, the steel dagger implanted itself in the Orcs eye and went directly to the creature's brain, and it too fell. Another Orc brought it's ax down on Wufei. However, while the Orc was strong, it's skill in handling an ax was pathetic. Wufei was right, they were weak opponents. The Chinese pilot had no trouble in disarming the Orc and then unceremoniously separated the Orc's head from it's shoulders.  
  
Now there was only three Orcs left, amazingly the Orcs had some brainpower, cause they knew they were beaten seeing as how they quickly made a hasty retreat. Unfortunately, before they could get far, Duo's weapon impaled another one in the heart and Trowa shot another one down, as did Quatra. All in all the battle lasted no more than 6 seconds. Regrettably, it was too late to save the town, as the flames completely consumed it.  
  
"No problem," Duo laughed as he turned his weapon off. The group of pilots swiftly regrouped with each other.  
  
"Phew," Quatra groaned as he held his nose, "They smell awful."  
  
"So much for eating some Orc meat." Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"They were strong, but their skills were weak." Wufei seemed disappointed as he cleaned his sword off. "But for them to have destroyed that town means that the inhabitants were even weaker."  
  
Trowa went over to the bodies and he selected a good-sized ax for himself and handed Quatra another ax. "What about the armor?" Trowa asked. Wufei re-sheathed his sword as he bent next to an Orc and examined it's chest plate.  
  
"Leave em, the armor is crudely made and would offer little protection."  
  
A little while later the 5 pilots had collected all the items off of the Orcs. It came out to be 6 blunt maces, 4 small dull axes, 10 suits of iron armor, 4 gold coins, 6 silver coins, and 12 copper coins. All of these things, the pilots took back to their hiding place where their Gundams were stored. They placed the 10 armor suits along side the Taurus suits, and proceeded to sharpen the axes.  
  
"I also found this among the," Heero looked at Duo, "Orcs." The Death Scythe pilot just smiled in return. The map was slightly charred from the fire, but it gave a layout of the countryside. The map was written in a strange language that none of the pilots had seen before. But apart from that, they were able to pinpoint their location based upon the landscape and from the location of the town that they had just been to.  
  
"It looks like there is another town just south of this position." Heero said as he looked over the map. "Based upon the drawing, it could also be a city."  
  
"I'd love to meet the people of this land." Quatra said in anticipation.  
  
"We also have no choice." Trowa told Quatra.  
  
"I know, but we might as well make the best of it." Quatra responded.  
  
"We can't just go running around socializing," Wufei warned, "we need to find a way back to outer space."  
  
"With what happened today, we must assume that the rest of the population is hostile and proceed with caution." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah," Duo agreed, "those Orcs didn't even give us a chance to introduce ourselves."  
  
"I think they know who you are." Trowa said referring to Duo's taunting of the Orcs.  
  
The American just laughed, "That's right I'm the God of Death." Duo struck a dramatic pose. The others stared at him Quatra chuckled a bit.  
  
"Duo," Heero was getting fed up with the American, "Will you keep it down over there."  
  
"Oh excuse me Heero, your greatness. I forgot how boring you are." Duo countered. Heero just ignored the American pilot.  
  
"Are we just going to sit here all day?" Wufei was getting anxious to get going. The others agreed that they needed to be on their way. They then gathered the first aid kits from their Gundam and then equipping themselves with food and weapons, they started the long walk south. 


	3. Gundam Steel Chapter 3

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the 5 G-pilots traveled south they were met by unexpected resistance. Duo had identified their attackers as goblins and wolf-riders. The goblins were tiny, tan colored creatures that basically looked like mini-orcs. The wolf-riders were goblins riding big ferocious wolfs. Duo cut a wolf rider down with his scythe as the 5 tried to find shelter. Thankfully it was just a small scouting party that they had to deal with right now. Normally a few wouldn't be a problem, but there was a whole battalion of orcs, goblins, and wolf-riders coming south.  
  
An unfortunate goblin met his destiny at the end of Wufei's sword and another at the hands of Trowa's ax. Overall 4 goblins and 2 wolf-riders lay dead on the ground, while two wolf-riders managed to get away. There was no time to spare, the 5 ran as fast as they were able and were successful in opening some distance between themselves and the giant army behind them. After all, an army of that size couldn't cover as much ground as 5 individuals could.  
  
Back at the enemy army, the two wolf-riders, that had escaped the Gundam pilots, come up to an a cloaked figure. The unknown figure was on top of an undead zombie horse that was practically falling apart. The figure was also dressed in a black cloak that was riddled with decay and carried a foul stench with it. The two wolf-riders approached the cloaked figure with caution, the fear was evident in their eyes. They proceeded to talk to the figure in a language that sounded like a lot of grumbling, snorting, and tongue clicking sounds.  
  
The figure simply nodded and with a bony finger, pointed at the two wolf- riders. Both of them were enveloped in a black cloud, their screams rang clearly. When the black smoke cleared there was just a pile of goblin and wolf bones. With an inhuman chant from the black figure, the pile of bones became animated and reconstructed themselves. The sockets, where their eyes had been, now shown with a fiery red light.  
  
Meanwhile, the 5 boys had made considerable distance, but the city was still another day away. There wasn't another forest for a considerable distance, so they had to camp out in the open. But there was a lot of tall grass around that would easily hide them. They didn't dare light a fire, for the smoke would give their position away and all the surrounding grass could catch ablaze. But how to chose who got the first nights' watch. Duo suggested the very American way of deciding things, whoever got the shortest stick. It turned out to be Duo himself.  
  
"This must be my unlucky day." Duo moaned as the others slept. After about an hour of boredom and complaining, Duo lay back on the ground and looked up at the stars, their unfamiliar patterns seemed to mock him. "Hmm," he thought, "I wonder what Hildé is doin'."  
  
"I'm sure she's ok." Quatra spoke from next to Duo.  
  
"You're still awake." Duo said as he sat back up, glad for the company.  
  
"Just woke up."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Duo asked.  
  
"Been thinking of my father, sometimes I think it was my fault that he got killed."  
  
"Hey, don't blame yourself. It was OZ's fault that the colony turned on him in the first place."  
  
"Your right Duo, but still…"  
  
"Shh, did you hear that?" Duo said, already he was on full alert. There came a slight rustling from some nearby grass. Heero, being the expert soldier that he was, was already awake and alert. Wufei and Trowa had to be shaken a little for them to awaken, just a little. The unknown assailant was coming straight for the group, but they were all masters of stealth. So whoever was coming sure wasn't aware of the 5 pilots. Duo held his scythe ready, but he didn't activate it yet, and the others had their weapons ready.  
  
The sound was getting closer, as Duo put his black cap on, and turned the brim down to shield his eyes. The others knew what he was going to try and they put their hands up to cover their eyes. Suddenly a shadow came amongst the group, then Duo, used his scythe to cast a major bright light in the general area, blinding the assailant, who was soon tackled and restrained by the other 4 Gundam pilots. The unknown figure let out an ear- piercing scream, but it didn't affect any of the pilots. The captive struggled to break free but was unsuccessful, due to the combined strength of 4 boys. After a few minutes the captive stopped fighting and lay still. Even in the moonlight blue eyes, filled with fear, could be seen from the captured individual.  
  
Duo then turned on the scythe's normal blade and used the green light to see whom they had caught. Duo still had his hat down to cover his face. What he saw shocked him.  
  
"It's a girl," he said "and an elf at that." 


	4. Gundam Steel Chapter 4

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
View From Elsewhere  
  
If having her hometown burnt down wasn't bad enough, now she was caught by 5 creatures.  
  
"Who are you?" Helena asked with fear in her voice and tears in her eyes. The one with the strange hat and the glowing green weapon responded, but she couldn't understand him. It was a language that she didn't know.  
  
  
  
"What did she say?" Duo asked the others. Quatra just shrugged and the others didn't respond but continued to hold the elf to the ground.  
  
"Search her." Wufei suggested. Heero was the one to reply first. He released her arm and gave the elf a quick pat down search. It was obvious that she was too frightened to try anything aggressive. He found, apart from torn clothing, a gold necklace around the elf's neck and an iron key.  
  
Duo watched Heero as he looked the elf over. The elf girl looked to be about 14 in human years and had about three-quarters the body mass compared to an average human female. Duo held his thermal scythe closer. He could practically taste the fear coming from her as he got closer.  
  
"Hmm," Duo looked on with curiousity, "Green hair and eyes. No human can have hair like that."  
  
  
  
She wanted to scream as one of the creatures put his hands over her. She knew he was searching for weapons, she had seen it done before. But the one she feared the most was the one with the glowing green scythe, she couldn't detect any magical energy coming from it, which confused the hell out of her. He leaned in closer, she wanted to scream, but no sound would come from her voice, but a gurgle sound.  
  
  
  
As Duo broke his glare at the girls face, he heard her give a gurgle sound. Upon looking at her neck he found blood all over her neck and soaked into the top of her clothing. Trowa saw it too as he put his hands on her chin and lifted the elf's head. The girls neck was cut and blood was running out, thankfully none of the vital arteries or veins had been touched, but at this rate she would be dead within half an hour.  
  
  
  
One of her captors that held her other arm lifted her chin and she heard him say something. She knew her neck had been cut, it happened when she fell on a sharp stone in her haste to escape. She could feel the life leaving her body slowly, but unless one of her captors was a healer, then she was doomed. She started to cry even more.  
  
"We have to do something." Duo said as Trowa told everyone about the girl's wound. Quatra released the girl's left leg and pulled the first aid kit off of his belt. He opened it and inside was a small pamphlet. Quatra read it, it said:  
  
SYNTHESKIN LTD. First Aid Kit.  
  
Thank you for your patronage.  
  
This kit contains the following.  
  
20 Syntheskin bandages  
  
1 bottle of antiseptic solution  
  
3 cleaning sponges  
  
1 cutter  
  
1 clamp  
  
1 hypodermic spray  
  
1 bottle of antiseptic solution  
  
5 doses of VITAMAX healing solution  
  
5 doses of RELAZIN painkiller  
  
5 doses of SED-DAN sleeping drug  
  
"That's dangerous." Trowa warned Quatra. "We don't know how she will react to medicines made for humans."  
  
"We shouldn't waste our limited resources on a stranger, especially one that isn't even human."  
  
But Quatra wasn't listening to them. Using a sponge to clean the blood and the antiseptic to clean the wound, Quatra then applied 3 bandages to the cut. Lastly he gave her a shot of healing solution so that the wound would heal faster. While he did this Wufei deemed it safe to release his hold on the girl.  
  
  
  
She didn't know what they were doing, but her wound didn't hurt anymore. She could still feel the damaged skin, and the strange substance that the "healer" and injected into her. Suddenly she felt really tired as she fell into a deep sleep without a second thought. 


	5. Gundam Steel Chapter 5

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Is It Wise?  
  
  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to bring her along." Heero said in his standard monotone voice. "She knows about us now, she should be dealt with." Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the elf girl.  
  
"No you can't!" Quatra pleaded with Heero as he put his body in front of the gun.  
  
"Out of the way Quatra, she is a dangerous element to the mission." Heero didn't remove the gun.  
  
"What mission?" Quatra asked Heero.  
  
"To get back to outer space." Heero started to pull the trigger.  
  
"Forget about outer space," Duo jumped into the argument, "First we have to get back to Earth."  
  
Trowa and Wufei just stood by and watched the three argue about wheather or not to spare the Elf's life. To Trowa and Wufei it didn't matter how it turned out.  
  
Quatra, Duo and Heero argued for a few minutes, or rather Quatra and Duo did. Heero just gave the two his calm "in-command" attitude. Heero then lifted the gun to point Quatra right between the eyes.  
  
"If she lives, you will take the responsibility of watching her. Should she get in the way, I'll kill both of you." Heero's tone was serious all the way. Quatra swallowed nervously and nodded yes. Heero then re- holstered his gun in a small holster inside his shirt. He gave Quatra a quick annoyed glare and then walked a little distance away from the group and in the direction of the city.  
  
"We can't wait for the fool woman to wake up." Wufei finally spoke.  
  
"We should share the responsibility." Trowa said.  
  
"I'll start carrying her." Quatra offered. He bent over and putting a hand behind the elf girl's head and one behind her knees he picked her up.  
  
"She's very light." Quatra noted. "I can carry her the whole way."  
  
"Hmph," Wufei frowned.  
  
  
  
Another half a day passed, the city could be seen in the horizon, about 2 miles to be exact. Even from this distance, the 5 boys could see a very big and menacing castle. Not menacing as in dark, gothic, occult style, but as in extremely well built and defended. Quatra still carried the sleeping elf, and he wasn't tired in the slightest. However, the 5 boys were hesitant to approach any closer.  
  
"It could be dangerious." Quatra pointed out.  
  
"We need to find out more and maybe get some info on what the local customs are." Duo said.  
  
"Shouldn't you know that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hey, I read the stories but that was a long time ago."  
  
"Then your our volunteer." Heero said to Duo.  
  
"Hey, who made you in charge." Duo said, annoyed at Heero.  
  
"He's the only one who has any idea what's going on." Trowa added in.  
  
"I agree." Quatra smiled at Duo  
  
"BUT…." Duo started to panic  
  
"If Duo goes then he will need backup." Wufei offered. Everyone looked at the Chinese pilot. "I'll go with Duo, I'm interested in finding some strong people here. None of these pathetic orc things, or little women." At Wufei's offer, Duo calmed down a little. At least he wouldn't be alone.  
  
"What about the girl?" Duo asked Quatra.  
  
"She'll stay with us until she awakens." He replied.  
  
"Well let's not waste time." Wufei urged on as he started jogging towards the city, followed closely by Duo who was grumbling death threats on Heero.  
  
For Gundam pilots, a simple two mile jog was no problem. Stopping behind some bushes and trees outside of the main gate to the city that surrounded the castle, Duo and Wufei plotted their next move. 


	6. Gundam Steel Chapter 6

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Infiltration  
  
Duo and Wufei kneeled behind a rather large and dense bush, as they quietly looked over the town entrance. The town was surrounded by a wooden wall about 10 feet high and the only way in was through a double door gate that was guarded by 12 elven archers on the top battlement. The town also surrounded the stone castle. The archers each had a full quiver of arrows and their eyes were constantly searching for targets. Inside of the gates was something Duo had always dreamed of. There were Dwarves, Gnomes, more elves, and many other types of life forms, but no humans, "Strange," Duo pondered.  
  
"How do we get in?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Simple." Duo said. He was eager to get inside of the town and have a look around. So, placing his hat upon his head and tucking his ears underneath it, to give the appearance of long ears, he stepped out from behind the bush and started to walk towards the town. His scythe was off and he used it like a walking stick.  
  
"Wait you fool!" Wufei warned.  
  
"Come on Wufei we can't hide here all day. Might as well make the best of it." Before Wufei could protest, Duo pulled him out from the bush and started to drag Wufei towards the town. Not wanting to look weak, Wufei broke from Duo's grasp and started to walk on his own.  
  
"This is not a good idea." Wufei whispered to Duo. The elven archers had spotted the two Gundam pilots and were watching them with a mixture of suspicion and interest.  
  
"Time to mingle with the crowds." Duo could hardly hold his excitement. Wufei fingered his sword while eyeing Duo with annoyance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Heero, Quatra, and Trowa were standing guard over the still unconscious elf girl. Heero's right arm kept twitching in the direction of his gun every time he looked at the girl, but then would remember his promise, to Quatra, and his arm would relax. Trowa bent next to the girl and gently nudged her to see if she was awake, he got no response.  
  
"I wish I had my violin with me." Quatra though to himself. "Do you think they have violins and flutes here Trowa?"  
  
"Hmm," Trowa thought, "Possibly."  
  
"Trowa is something wrong?" Quatra asked with unease.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right." Was Trowa's mild reply.  
  
"I feel it too." Heero approved.  
  
"What is it? Trowa? Heero?"  
  
The three just stood in silence and listened. Soon the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance, but there was only a few scattered clouds and none of them big enough to generate thunder. Then the ground started to shake violently. Throwing all three pilots to the ground.  
  
"Head for cover!" Heero shouted to the others as he sprinted off in the direction of the castle, followed closely by Trowa and Quatra, who was carrying the girl. They hadn't go far when apiece of the ground exploded outward suddenly and created a dust cloud. Quatra dared to look back, It was a giant worm the side of a freight train. It's mouth opened to show 4 lines of teeth like steak knives and bigger than a person's arm.  
  
The three pilot's ran on, but the worm was fast, it rushed after them, tearing up the ground where it slithered, as it let out an inhuman scream that sounded like something out of your worst nightmare. But even thought the thing was fast for its size, it still wasn't fast enough to catch the 3 pilots. So it ate a hole back into the ground and went under.  
  
"Keep running! It'll try and come up in front of us." Heero instructed the other two.  
  
The worm let out another soul piercing screech, it was muffled a bit by the ground, but it meant the thing was still close.  
  
Onward the pilots ran, coming closer to the castle and even closer as the worm chased them. 


	7. Gundam Steel Chapter 7

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Infiltration: Phase 2  
  
Having no reason to stop them, the elven archers allowed Duo and Wufei to pass unhindered into the town. However, they kept a watchful eye on them and one of the guards climbed down off the battlement and ran in the direction of the castle. Both Duo and Wufei drew a lot of attention, for the inhabitants of this town had never seen a human. So they regarded them as just being extremely peculiar and gave them a wide berth. Wufei was more suspicious then Duo, for his face was exposed. You see, no elf, dwarf, gnome, etc. had black eyes nor have they ever seen a Chinese boy before.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I…." Duo asked the nearest elf. The elf just gave him a half glance and quickly walked in another direction.  
  
"Humph, well that's a find how-do-you-do." Duo was cheesed off at the rude treatment.  
  
"I don't think we are welcome here." Wufei observed.  
  
"Oh really!" Duo said sarcastically. The two walked farther into the town. There they saw, Weapon shops, merchants selling all types of food and clothing, as well as various other items. But whenever Duo and Wufei got close to a merchant's shop, they would be chased off by the merchant.  
  
"If we expect to get anywhere, we must hide our identity." Wufei suggested, "I saw some robes at that last clothing store."  
  
"But we can't understand what they are saying and they won't even let us get close." Duo then noticed some little children pointing at them and whispering something. They were dirty, thin, and were giving the two Gundam pilots a full look over for anything of value. Duo, feeling sorry for the street urchins, understanding where they were coming from, and wanting to avoid trouble, dug into his pocket for any of the money that they had liberated from the slayed orcs. He came up with a silver coin.  
  
"Now it's time for the Duo famous curve throw. The windup and the Pitch!" Duo proceeded to toss the coin at the street kids. The greed in their eyes followed the coin, and they followed it when the coin sped past them.  
  
"That takes care of them." Duo said.  
  
"Seems as if you've solved another problem." Wufei indicated the nearby merchants. Once the merchants had seen that the 2 pilots had money on them, their suspicion turned to lust and they started to hold up their wares for them. Therefore Duo and Wufei managed to purchase two brown cloaks with hoods that hid their faces. They also bought a small bronze goblet. Actually buying the goblet was Duo's idea, saying that he wanted a souvenir of their trip. Wufei warned that it was a waste of money, but Duo was even more stubborn then Heero and bought the cup regardless.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Heero, Quatra, and Trowa were still running from the giant worm that was still following them. They could feel the ground shake as the worm dug its way through the ground. Suddenly without warning Trowa changed directions and ran in a completely different direction.  
  
"Trowa! What are you doing?" Quatra called after his friend.  
  
"I'll lead it away from you, while you get to safety." Trowa rationalized to Quatra. The worm's path shifted accordingly and started to pursue Trowa.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatra yelled, but Trowa either didn't hear or didn't acknowledge. Heero just kept on running and didn't respond to Quatra's pleas or Trowa's strategy. Quatra didn't have a choice in the matter, for he had promised that he would look after the elf girl, that was still in his arms. By this time they were almost on top of the town's entrance and they kept running until they were safe inside the giant gate.  
  
Trowa kept on sprinting, as the worm was getting closer to catching him, it started to become more visible. The ground was pushed up from the worm's gigantic body and Trowa could tell exactly where it was. Trowa sped on for another mile, but soon came to a wide river, with a water fall downward a bit. Not knowing wheather the worm was capable of swimming, he pulled out his ax, that had been strung to his back, and prepared to fight for his life.  
  
The abomination sensed Trowa entrapment and broke free to show itself. The thing opened it's mouth, revealing the four lines of razor-sharp teeth. A small line of saliva flowed from it's mouth. A meal was close by and it was hungry. Trowa raised the ax high and with a war cry, charged the beast, his intention focused on its destruction.  
  
However:  
  
In the forest, on the other side of the river, a small figure watched the cornered Gundam pilot with interest and cheered for him as he charged the giant worm beast. Soon the figure was joined by four others and they too watched Trowa's battle. 


	8. Gundam Steel Chapter 8

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A World of Darkness  
  
The monstrous worm lunged at the desperate Trowa. But Trowa wasn't a Gundam pilot for nothing. Quickly dodging from the worm's attack he made a leap over the things "head." Raising the ax high, he brought it down with all the strength he had in his body. The ax connected, flesh and muscles tissue was severed as the blade cut down. Orange, sludge like, blood flowed like a geyser from the wound, covering Trowa from head to toe. Some of it got into his eyes. He screamed in burning agony as the blood melted his eyes, rendering him blind. Trowa could feel the remains of his eyes fall out of his skull.  
  
The worm didn't far too well either; Trowa had been lucky and had hit the creature's heart. It died, instantly, before it realized that it had missed its target. It was over, but Trowa had paid the price for victory. He was plunged into permanent darkness. As he lay on the ground, recovering from the pain, he felt 5 figures approach him.  
  
"Who's there?" Trowa asked, but he then came down with a splitting headache and fell unconscious. As Trowa slept, one of the figures picked him up as the other 4 surrounded him.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"TROWA!" Quatra suddenly called out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.  
  
"Nothing…I thought that Trowa….never mind." Quatra sat on the ground under a tree, the elf girl was still unconscious, but the color was returning to her face. Meaning that she would be awake soon.  
  
"There's the city." Heero pointed to the town gates no 50 yards ahead of them. Heero then turned to Quatra only to find him fast asleep. Heero just turned his back away and waited for one of them to awaken.  
  
However:  
  
Duo and Wufei had managed to come to the moat and the lowered drawbridge that separated the town from the large stone castle. Next to the moat, on their side, was a barracks. In front of the barracks was stood a human. Well it would've been a human if it hadn't been 12 feet tall and with only 1 eye. Apparently, the giant Cyclops was being instructed by a thin elf figure, in a white robe, to fix a small rupture in the castle walls. A large stack of stone blocks confirmed this. The Cyclops gave a few grunts of approval and proceeded to pick up the stone blocks and carry them across the moat.  
  
"What now?" Duo asked Wufei.  
  
"Nantaku would've loved to see this." Wufei said while watching the Cyclops.  
  
"That's all good and well, but what DO WE DO NOW!" Duo yelled in Wufei's ear to get his attention. Duo, not only got the attention of Wufei, but also brought the interest of the white robed elf, who walked gracefully over to them. It almost looked as If the elf was floating since they never saw his feet.  
  
The elf regarded them with a level stare that didn't betray any emotion.  
  
"Uh..Hello nice to meet you." Duo said a little nervously.  
  
"Humph," Wufei snarled, "he looks weak to me." It was true, the elf had the look of a really old man, but he was the same size as the Gundam pilots with, his arms and face were also thin and pale. The elf started to lecture them in a foreign language. Both pilots shook their heads.  
  
"We don't understand the language of the weak." Wufei huffed.  
  
"Just speak English!" Duo was annoyed with the lack of English speaking skills around this place. He ran his hands through his hair in an aggravated fashion. The elf just watched them with interest. He then motioned for them two follow him across the bridge. 


	9. Gundam Steel Chapter 9

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Between the Candle and the Star  
  
The Darkness and the Light  
  
Phase 1:  
  
As the 5 figures surrounded the blinded Trowa, two new figures came into the clearing to join the other 5. One of the newcomers was deep red in color, and had wings. The other one was covered in blue and red paint, and also had wings.  
  
"What have we here?" The first newcomer asked. They then showed, the 2 newcomers, the sleeping body of Trowa Barton. The second newcomer opened the empty sockets of Trowa's eyes.  
  
"Hmmm…not good, that worm's blood sure did a number on him."  
  
"Can we replace them?" A black figure asked.  
  
"WE MUST FIX HIM UP!" The red figure started to cry black tears.  
  
"We can not only replace them, but make them better, but who know where we can get two spare eyeballs?"  
  
"Take one of mine." The crying red figure offered.  
  
"Ok, that's one." The blood red newcomer said.  
  
"I'm sure my master would've wanted me to do the same." The black figure offered the other eye.  
  
"Ok, now that we have what we need, let us not waste anymore time." A blue figure was getting impatient.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Duo and Wufei followed the white robed elf into the castle walls. Down torch lit hallways that were otherwise isolated from the outside sunlight. Inside the castle were more elves of different skin tones, sizes and body masses, but all were smaller than humans were. So Duo and Wufei were a bit taller and way stronger physically. But there were also dwarfs, gnomes, and centaurs (half man/half horses) inside as well. The dwarves mostly repaired the castle wall, while the gnomes decorated, and the centaurs carried food and laundry.  
  
"Whow!' Duo stared in awe at the fine organization of the castle. Everyone did their jobs, but just incase a few lazy workers started to slack on their jobs, a few armored guards carried small whips around. But from the looks of the whips, and the overall condition of the workers, the whips weren't used very often. Deeper into the castle, until they came to a massive dinning hall with a clean red carpet down the center. Two Gigantic wooden tables were one either side of the room, and two golden chandeliers were hanging from the roof. Finally, straight across from where Duo and Wufei entered the massive room, was a strong looking wooden door, supported with iron and steel bolts. 3 guards then took formation behind the two pilots as the white robed elf led them on.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling that they didn't invite us to dinner." Duo started to sweat a bit.  
  
"Be on your guard." Wufei didn't request that, he commanded it."  
  
"Don't worry about me," Duo said as he started to finger his thermal scythe, as the giant bolted door started to open from the inside.  
  
However:  
  
Heero and Quatra weren't in a much better situation. Having finally gotten into the city, they had been mistaken for trying, by the guards, for causing harm to the elf girl that Quatra STILL carried. They had been fortunate enough to find a small stable and hid in the hay. While they waited for the guards to search elsewhere, the elf girl, Helena started to awaken. Realizing that the girl had already caused enough trouble, both decided that it would be better if they found someone else to take care of the girl. So, they gave the girl the rest of their money, they left her in the stable and left.  
  
They both ducked through the narrow alleys and all the while they searched for the other 2 pilots.  
  
Finally:  
  
Trowa woke up, and to his surprise he could see. In plain eyesight, infrared sight, ultra-violet, and could also zoom in and out. Not only that there was also a radar grid in the top left of his sight and a small info box in the bottom right.  
  
"What the?" he asked himself, but then the radar grid in the top left of his vision detected 7 objects behind him. He jumped to his feet and quickly turned to face his assailants. He could not believe what he saw before him.  
  
"But, how is this possible?" he asked in absolute shock, his "new" green eyes going wide.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHH, it's very possible." a human sized Epyon told him. 


	10. Gundam Steel Chapter 10

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Between the Candle and the Star  
  
The Darkness and the Light  
  
Phase 2:  
  
"But, how is this possible?" Trowa asked in absolute shock, his "new" green eyes going wide.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHH, it's very possible." a human sized Epyon told him. In fact all of the Gundams had been reduced to human sized versions of themselves. Epyon, Wing 0, Wing 01, DeathScythe, SandRock, HeavyArms, and, ShenLong all of them also had the ability to speak and each had their own personality. HeavyArms had twin streaks of oil coming from his eyes, "Does that mean they can cry too?" Trowa thought to himself, he was starting to get interested. It was then he noticed that HeavyArms and Sandrock were both missing one of their eyes. There was no need to say anything, Trowa understood,  
  
"Thanks HeavyArms and SandRock." Trowa wasn't able to say much more, cause he soon found himself being glomped by HeavyArms.  
  
"OH MASTER TROWA!" HeavyArms cried while buckets of oil poured from his eyes, and his Gundamion alloy arms were forcing the air out of Trowa's lungs. While this went on ShenLong scoffed, "Men!" And turned "her" back to the spectacle.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Heero and Quatra quickly made their way through the town. Heero was going so fast, that Quatra almost lost him a few times, cause Quatra was always trying to get a good look at the inhabitants of the town.  
  
However, since they were traveling through the town's alleyways, they often saw homeless people and beggars lines up against the buildings.  
  
"I feel so sorry for them," Quatra wanted to stop and help them, but he didn't want to get separated from Heero. So they trudged on never stopping. But as Quatra was feeling sorry for the homeless people, he didn't notice that Heero had stopped until he ran into him.  
  
"What is it Heero?" Quatra asked, but the question was soon answered as a group of black cloaked thugs with sticks and knives emerged ahead of them.  
  
"Be ready for a fight." Heero said, still as calm as ever even though there was now 6 of those cloaked thugs now.  
  
However:  
  
Duo and Wufei were ready for what lay on the other side of the double doors. When the doors had completely open, they were heralded in by the white cloaked elf. They stepped into a large, and expensively decorated, hall. On both sides were two large tables. At each table sat 10 elves, 5 men and 5 women, they were obviously high ranking lords, from the way they dressed and acted. But at the other end of the room sat, what could only be, the King and Queen of the castle.  
  
The kind didn't wear a crown of gold, instead he wore a cloak that carried on it eight colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, white, and black. He also seemed to have an air of power shielding him. However, he had a gentle and kind face, Duo and Wufei found themselves relaxing a bit, but they still kept on guard. It was then the kind stood up and with a quick motion of his hands, had the guards force the two pilots down the hall to stand before the King and Queen. Wufei was more focused on the guards then he was with the King, Duo was the other way around. 


	11. Gundam Steel Chapter 11

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The six cloaked thieves surrounded Heero and Quatra. Heero was calm, as if he was in his Gundam right now. Quatra, being the tactician that he was, had devised a plan of action. The cloaked thieves thought that they had an easy kill, however they didn't know that they were dealing with Heero Yuy and Quatra Winner. Without warning, Heero charged at the first thief. Heero wasn't called the perfect soldier for nothing, as he easily snapped the man's neck. The other thieves didn't have a chance to react, then Quatra was throwing kicks and punches to and brought down two more thieves.  
  
Right after Heero had killed the first one, he did a back flip and brought his foot down on the face of another one, while Quatra tripped the 5th one. It was then the 6th one finally gathered his wits and managed an attack. He thrust his knife at Quatra, only do be disarmed by Heero, and then had Quatra's foot planted squarely in his face. As the final thief dropped, Quatra breathed a sigh of relief, while Heero gathered the cloaks off of two of the dead figures. Giving one to Quatra and keeping one himself, Heero started to walk down the alleyway. Almost leaving Quatra behind again.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Trowa and the 7 Gundams, human sized, were following the stream where Trowa had killed the worm. The stream lead to the city that the others had gone to, and it was important that all of them stayed together.  
  
"How will I explain this to the others?" Trowa thought to himself.  
  
"What did you say Bastard!" Epyon shouted.  
  
"I said you were made out of spare Leo parts." Wing 0 shouted back.  
  
Trowa turned to find Epyon and Wing 0 engaged in a dust ball fight. CLANG, WANG, CHANG was heard as the two Gundams kicked and punched the other.  
  
"Men!" Shenlong scoffed while she turned her back to the fight.  
  
"Hey you two…" HeavyArms started to sniff, "Cut it out." Seeing as how the two combatants weren't stopping HeavyArms collapsed into a fit of crying and sobbing, "WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Trowa just watched, a small smile creeping onto his face. He actually couldn't wait until the others saw this, especially Wufei. It was about time Wufei had a woman to boss him around.  
  
"Calm down you two," SandRock pleaded as he held Epyon back and DeathScythe restrained Wing 0. During this whole time Wing 01 just cleaned his beam cannon.  
  
However:  
  
Duo and Wufei left the throne room. While they had been inside the white robed man and the king talked about something that neither of the boys could understand.  
  
"What were they saying?" Duo asked.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know Maxwell." Wufei said in annoyance. Then an elf maid walked up to them and bid them to follow. The two boys, exchanging glances, did so. They were lead up a stone stairway and to a hallway with many doors. Al l the while Duo watched the elf maid with male interest, making note of all the girl's bodily curves. Wufei just glared at Duo and proceeded to cross his arms and watch the ceiling. The maid opened a door for them, and Wufei stepped in without a second thought. Duo, on the other hand, wanted to talk to the maid.  
  
"Hey what's your name, and can I get your phone number?" He asked. The maid just shook her head in confusion and walked away.  
  
"Oh man!" Duo pouted and walked into the door. Unfortunately he was too busy paying attention to the maid and he walked into Wufei. Both boys fell to the floor. Wufei got a bloody nose from slamming it on the stone ground, and Duo held his head in pain from hitting it on the stone wall.  
  
"MATHWHELL" Wufei screamed while holding his bloody nose. 


	12. Gundam Steel Chapter 12

Gundam Steel  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Wufei applied a sterile bandage from his first aid kit to cleaning up the blood from his nose and from the floor.  
  
"Watch what your doing next time!" He scoffed Duo. But Duo, having recovered from the pain of hitting his head on the stone floor, wasn't listening.  
  
"Oh boy!" he said with a stary eyed expression, "Those elf maids are really hot, I wonder if any of them are available?" Duo's faces blushed slightly.  
  
"If you try anything of the sort, I'll tell Hildé when we get back." Wufei pronounced. The stary expression quickly left Duo's face.  
  
"Man, that was a low blow Wufu." Duo placed his hands on his hips and had a pout on his face.  
  
"I will not tolerate you trying to get every elf girl you meet to go to bed with you."  
  
"Who said anything about every girl? One will do me just dandy, Wufu."  
  
"Don't call me Wufu. Besides don't you already have Hildé?"  
  
"Why not Wufu? She's not here so she need not know."  
  
"What did I say about calling me Wufu?" He drew his sword.  
  
"Want to make something of it?" He activated his thermal scythe. Soon the two had crossed their weapons against the others and drew them back to strike. If the elven maid hadn't returned at that moment, carrying a meal for them, it would've been safe to assume that there soon wouldn't have been a room to return to.  
  
"This is all your fault Maxwell," Wufei said between bites.  
  
"So says you." Duo replied with a mouth full.  
  
However:  
  
Heero continuously plowed his way through the crowds, his resolve never waning, unfortunately the crowd had become ultra dense and therefore was hindering his progress. Because of that Quatra managed to catch up with Herro, finally. Apparently they both had arrived just as the day was picking up. Kinda like rush hour traffic only without cars. Communication between the two was impossible since the sounds of the city drowned them out, even though Heero and Quatra were taller then most of the people in the city. About 4 hours later, they managed to struggle free of the congestion and slip into a back alley. Since the encounter with the thieves, they had purposely avoided the back streets, so as not to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. When they appeared at the other end of the alleyway they found that they had returned to the same stable where they had left the elf girl, that they had rescued.  
  
Heero slapped his hand over his face and groaned in agony. A large amount of colorful words escaping between his lips and hand. Somehow, despite Heero's incredible sense of direction, they had gotten themselves turned around in the crowd and went back the way they came. Heero, normally calm and in control, just couldn't stop cursing the situation. Quatra had never seen Heero so upset. So Quatra went to check in on the elf girl, he also wanted to get away from Heero, should he get violent. Quatra actually wasn't surprised when he found the stable empty. The girl was gone, the money taken, and from the footprints, she had made it out on her own.  
  
"I hope she is ok." Quatra thought with concern.  
  
Outside:  
  
Trowa and the 7 mini-gundams had finally arrived at the city where the other 4 boys had entered. Trowa and the gundams stood outside of the visual range of the guards and Trowa, however, could see them using his new "Zoom" function. There were elven archer guards on the top of the wooden wall. Trowa was confident that their arrows wouldn't even scratch the Gundam's armour, however he didn't want to cause a commotion. As he pondered a course of action, Epyon and Wing 0 continued to insult and fight each other, ShenLong stood in disgust, Wing 01 polishing his beam cannon, SandRock and DeathScythe watched the fight, and HeavyArms complained, with big puppy dog eyes, about violence not solving anything. That brought a smile to Trowa's face, on the other hand it didn't help him think of anything useful to do. So he decided to just wait until the others emerged from the city.  
  
Finally:  
  
Thanks to the healer, the bleeding around her neck had stopped and the wound had almost healed. When she had awoken, she found herself on top of a haystack, in a stable, with a generous amount of money by her side. She quietly thanked the 5 that had helped her, wishing that she had asked them their names and hoping that she could meet them again. However, time was wasting, she had to make her way to the castle and warn the King about the coming army of darkness and what had happened to her town. Unfortunately she still hadn't recovered from the loss of blood and her going was slow since she was weakened.  
  
Along her way to the castle she saw two of the 5 that had helped her. They stood out like a centaur in a stable of horses since they were taller than most of the crowd and their obvious lack of direction didn't help. She would've gone to them but they were surrounded by a large group of people and she had to make haste to her destination. 


End file.
